Only One Of Us
by imaklutz
Summary: All was well when it was just him and Victor, but he suddenly came and everything changed. "Why is he so crazy about him?" Yuri mumbled to himself. Gripping on his phone tightly as he watched Victor stare at the competition. "There can only be one of us." Yuri whispered. Everything was going well until he came along, that Yuuri Katsuki. VictorxYuuri
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Chi here with another new story ^_^ This will be a long one so enjoy!**

 _ **¡WARNING!**_

 _ **Boy x Boy**_

 _ **Victor x Yuri**_

 _ **¡disclaimer! I do not own Yuri! On Ice**_

* * *

Yuri Pilsetsky has been in love with Victor Nikiforov ever since the promise he made when he was younger. He's always looked up to him and adored him, he never really understood what and why he felt that way. All he knows is that Victor is amazing. When the legend himself shook his hand and made a deal with him, he was completely whipped.

All these years he's been training hard, dedicating all his life to make Victor proud. His desires were purely wanting Victor to be his coach but little did he know, his desires go beyond that.

Every time he watches Victor move with the music on ice, everything stops and all he can see is his beautiful silver hair caressing his face. Loving the way Victor would close his eyes and witness his body and mind become one in unity. His movement were so beautiful, so breath taking. You can tell that he's been skating so much that he's memorized the whole ice rink.

Yuri's eyes were stuck on Victor's movements, he almost got deaf from all the noise his heart was making. He was determined to win Victor's heart by winning the Grand Prix Final.

As Yuri watched all the competitors one particular person caught his eye. The reason why he noticed this person was because of Victor. Victor is very easy to please, but it's very rare for him to find inspiration from another person. And what drove Yuri mad was that from all of the performances, this guy was the only one he was smiling at. Victor didn't even show any expression during his performance.

Leaning against a wall, Yuri glared at his shoes. Deep in thought, he tried to understand why he was so pissed off by Victor's reaction. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and looked up the names of the competitors. He grit his teeth.

All was well when it was just him and Victor, but he suddenly came and everything changed.

"Why is he so crazy about him?" Yuri mumbled to himself.

Gripping on his phone tightly as he watched Victor stare at the competition.

"There can only be one of us." Yuri whispered.

Everything was going well until he came along, that _Yuri Katsuki._

* * *

 **Hello! So yeah another story, I know my Mystic Messenger Fanfic is still on going but I just had to write this.**

 **I hope you enjoyed! I totally ship Victor and Yuri (not Yurio) but Yurio is v cute XD**

 **Suggest some pairings and I'll write somethin for them, Smut or fluff is okay ^_^**

 **Your reviews are always appreciated, so don't be shy!**

 **Check out my other stories pleaseeeee and if you'd like to get to know me better, message me. Or follow me on Instagram & Snapchat → _kezxvii_**

 **Thank you for reading and see you on the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**NEW CHAPTER! YES IT'S BEEN A WEEK (or more) BUT HERE IT IS!**

 _ **íWarning!**_

 _ **BoyxBoy**_

 _ **Victor x Yuuri**_

 _ **¡Disclaimer! I do not own Yuri! On Ice**_

* * *

 _ **Real quick! Please go check out my Tumblr account : fvhckingyaoi**_

* * *

 _ **Previously**_

All was well when it was just him and Victor, but he suddenly came and everything changed.

"Why is he so crazy about him?" Yuri mumbled to himself.

Gripping on his phone tightly as he watched Victor stare at the competition.

"There can only be one of us." Yuri whispered.

Everything was going well until he came along, that _Yuri Katsuki._

* * *

Yuuri ignored the eyes staring at him as he let himself go with the music. He wanted to seduce not only everyone who's watching but Victor. Everyone else doesn't matter as much as he does. He's done all he can to move his body as seductively as he can. Catching everyone's attention.

"Watch me Victor. Don't ever take your eyes of me." Yuuri kept chanting in his head as the feeling of Victor's eyes continued to send shivers down his spine. It's the only thing that motivates him to allow his body to show such passion for something he's never felt before. Lust.

Victor licked his lips as he eyes Yuuri up and down. Loving everything about Yuuri in this performance. The way his hair was slick back, to his tongue that would flick every now and then to keep his lips moist and lustrous. Victor doesn't know if Yuuri is doing this on purpose just to tease him or he's just not aware of how hot he is right now. And honestly it keeps Victor standing on his toes in so much excitement.

Right now Yuuri wants to focus on the things that attracted Victor in the first place. Making sure that his movements were aligned with the music. That his landings were perfect and strong, that his eyes portrayed lust and not fear. Keeping everyone impatient.

"I'm the only one who can seduce Victor." Yuuri smirked. He knows that he owns Victor. He knows that no one knows how much he drives Victor crazy. Everyone else would flock to his man hoping that he'd chose them and hold them and be owned, too late bitches. All those flirts can take their hands off Victor and sometimes it sends Yuuri on then he remembers that Victor is his. Everyone thinks that their relationship is simply coach and student, they don't know what they do behind the scenes. Under bed sheets. And Yuuri loves that feeling, the feeling of superiority. The feeling that he's the only one who knows the real Victor. Victor is his and no one else can take him away no matter what they try to do.

The song has ended and Yuuri strikes his final pose. Everyone was cheering and throwing bouquet of flowers on the ice rink. Victor was in awe of his performance, his eyes were practically shining. He couldn't take his eyes away from him. Yuuri noticed this and purposely smirked at Victor and quickly made his way back to the benches.

Yuuri tried to catch his breath calmly, his face flushed and heart beating fast. Victor slowly approached him, pretending not to notice him Yuuri swiped the sweat off his forehead. Suddenly, the scent of Victor wrapped around him as Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri.

"You looked absolutely beautiful Yuuri." Victor whispered into Yuuri's ear making him shiver.

* * *

 **There you go! I know it isn't that long but I just wanted to update. I've been very busy and I'm trying my best to write as much as I can. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **I absolutely loved Ep 6 :3 Phichit and Minami 3 they're so cuuuuuute Can't wait for the next episode!**

 **Your reviews are always appreciated. They keep me motivated to write. Please suggest any other pairings for my next fanfic (and any plots you'd like in particular)**

 **Check out my other stories and if you'd like to get to know me better follow me on Snapchat & Instagram → Kezxvii**

 **I also made a new Yaoi based Tumblr account please go check it out → fvhckingyaoi**

 **See ya on the next Chapter!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


End file.
